Helping Ben
by Sunlightego
Summary: Ben wants advice on how to ask a girl he fancies out. How will Eddie react? And how is Ms. Denby involved in all this?


Set in Season 3 during the episode of the dodge ball tournament. Events here differ from the actual episode. I do not own House of Anubis.

* * *

"Neither of you realise that whoever shuts up first, makes the other one look like an idiot!" Patricia told her boyfriend getting annoyed of his rivalry with Ben.

"Neither of us? Have you been talking to him again?" Eddie asked her in an annoyed tone. He did not like the fact that Ben and Patricia talk to each other when he was not with Patricia.

She ignored him and tried to leave but he grabbed her arm gently yet firmly, preventing her from going any further and repeated, "I _said_ have you been talking to him again?"

"How is what I do _your_ business?" she replied. She was not a fan of having someone telling her what to do.

"Of course it is my business. I don't want my girlfriend socialising with my enemy." He responded.

"Well, I'm sorry about that but underneath his exterior, Ben's actually a great guy. Why won't you give him a chance?" she said while he glared at her jealously for talking to Benji when he was not around.

"Why are you talking to him?" Eddie asked her, purposely ignoring her question.

"I'm allowed to talk to whomever I want, weasel. Why are you stressing over this so much?" The Brit said exasperated.

"It's just that Ben wants everything that I have, including you." He muttered miserably. "I don't want us to break up once more… I don't think that I can handle it."

"Well, if you must know, Ben fancies KT, and I was giving him my opinion at his various suggestions of how to ask her out." She said easing the conscience of her boyfriend.

"That's great. Now come on, we have a game to win against Isis House." The American said somewhat cheerfully now that he knew that Ben had no interest whatsoever in his girlfriend.

"_You_ have a game to win. _I_'m just cheering for you."

With this (somewhat) pep talk, Eddie played much better against Isis House even though he was hit and did not last until the end of the game. Luckily and surprisingly, Fabian saved the day. At least Eddie got over the Ben and Patricia thing for now.

The following day, however, changed his opinion once again. Eddie was running a bit late so he told Patricia to head over to school without him and he'd catch up with her. She walked to school with KT since Mara, Willow and Joy were talking about something cute that Jerome did for Joy and Patricia had no interest in knowing what it was, so she and KT walked together discussing something non-Sibuna related until the school's biggest jokesters, Alfie and Jerome, joined them wanting to know how Eddie's and Patricia's relationship was working out after Jerome's and Patricia's little fake date that Eddie did not particularly like since he did not know that it was indeed fake.

When they got to school KT went to her locker to grab some books and that left Alfie and Jerome talking to Patricia about who knows what in the lounge area. Soon, Ben came to school and saw Patricia looking uninterested while talking to her fellow housemates, so he beckoned her over to continue discussing how he was going to ask KT out properly.

This is ironic however, since of all people he picked Patricia to help him with this matter and everybody knows that Patricia and proper do not mix together, like oil and vinegar for example. That is where Piper comes in… whenever Patricia needs to be proper, she usually sends her sister instead of her, but this was not that big of an occasion to have Piper come over.

"So, how's it going?" Patricia asked Ben trying to be subtle about the whole thing.

"Great," he replied with sarcasm, "so where's Eddie?" he asked her looking around for him.

"He was running a bit late… he'll be here in a few minutes, which is why we need to hurry and get this over with so I can spend time with my boyfriend and hopefully you'll spend time with _your new _girlfriend." Patricia replied wanting to hurry this thing up before Eddie comes in and start acting weird about her and Ben talking. They were only talking for Pete's sake! They were doing nothing wrong in her opinion, just a friend helping another friend in need out.

"Yeah, come on. I've got a plan but it's in my locker. Can you tell me if you think she would like or not, and also if it's good enough?!" Ben asked her walking over to his locker.

"Yeah sure, but you should also know that I'm not good at giving relationship advice. Last year I mistakenly broke up two of my friends because my friend misunderstood me, but they're okay now." She said not wanting to tell him that they were still broken up now. If she did tell him that, it would only add to his asking-KT-out-related-stress.

"No wonder Eddie calls you Yacker!" Ben teased not knowing that Eddie was right behind him and he had only heard the last word!

Eddie had gotten to school at that precise moment to not only see Ben and Patricia talk, but also to hear Benji calling Patricia 'Yacker', like he himself did and he did _not_ like that _at all…_

The American decided that it would be best if he would get his books from his locker and see what Patricia would do.

"Eddie!" Patricia exclaimed in surprise when he saw her boyfriend beside her getting some books out of his locker. "You made it in time!"

"Yeah, I was not running as late as I thought I was." He replied emotionless.

"Ben, we'll continue in the free period?" Patricia asked Ben.

"But we always hang out together during free period!" Eddie whined.

"Sure thing Patricia." Ben said to Patricia, then turned his attention to Eddie, "Oh Milly, this will only take a couple of minutes, then you'll have her to yourself all you want."

"Oh, that's better! See you Benji!" Eddie told Ben taking Patricia's hand in his and leading her away to their first class: Business Studies with Miss Denby and that could only mean one word: trouble. Somehow Ms. Denby had made it her goal to split Eddie and Patricia apart. Neither Eddie nor Patricia knew what Denby was planning. No matter what she was planning, Eddie and Patricia were finally back together now, and _nothing_ could tear them apart. Maybe jealousy would cause a minor argument between them, but they had the policy of forgive and forget, so they could easily come over a minor bump in the road.

Surprisingly, Business Studies went by uneventful. Denby was done trying to tear them apart by trying to make them jealous so she decided to spice things up…

KT and Patricia were locker neighbours, but it shouldn't be hard tell whose locker is whose because all lockers had the name of their occupying student on them. However, Denby still managed to mix the two lockers up. She was going to post a fake note in KT's locker and another one in Patricia's locker. She had already posted a note in Patricia's locker when she saw Eddie passing by in the corridor. She panicked and posted KT's note in Patricia's locker.

After Science with Mr. Sweet, Patricia went to her locker to put her books there and was surprised to find not one, but two notes posted in her locker. She had promised Eddie to meet him by his locker so she just grabbed the notes, shoved them in her bag and left to find him. Along the way, however, someone pulled her in the lounge.

"Patricia, is this alright?" Ben asked the red-head as soon as he pulled her in the room. He showed her a little piece of coloured cardboard paper that read:

_Dear KT,_

_ I like you. Would you like to go out with me?_

_ Love,_

_Ben. _

"Where did you get that idea from? I mean the fact that it's on a little cardboard piece is amazing, but I don't quite like the wording…" Patricia said trailing off

hoping that Ben could get the hint.

"Oh." He said disappointed, "Then what do you suggest I should write?"

"First, get her a bouquet of flowers. She loves stupid romantic stuff. Then write her something like – wait give me a piece of paper, then copy it yourself as she might recognise my handwriting and think that I am playing a prank on her." Patricia said.

_I know this is a little old school, but I've been wanting to talk/hang out with you for a while. I'm not usually shy, quite the opposite actually, but with you… I always feel to be me… not some jerk that I pretend to be. Would you like to meet up sometime? _

_ Love, Ben x_

After Ben read it he asked, "I thought you said you aren't good at giving relationship advice, how do you know that she will like it?"

"First, I'm a girl and _all_ girls have a soft side, whether they let it show or not. Satisfied?" Patricia explained with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for your help Patricia!" he said trying to hug her.

She awkwardly hugged him back and said "What are friends for? I got to go, Eddie's waiting for me and right now he's probably freaking out that I didn't show up, although h-" Patricia said but trailed off. Ben might be her friend, but he has no right to know her personal stuff.

"See you later!" Ben said as he too left but to somewhere else.

Just like Patricia had "assumed, Eddie was freaking out by his locker and just like time he had not went to look for her. "Yacker! You're alright!" he exclaimed once he saw her coming in the corridor.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, but I had to help Ben with something."

"Oh." He mumbled, clearly not happy that his girlfriend and his enemy kept meeting up.

"Don't worry weasel, this is the last time I am to help him with this matter, hopefully it all works out." She said. All of a sudden she remembered that she had two unread notes in her bag that she had found in her locker, so she opened her back and retrieved them.

_ I like you, do you like me? – Ben R. x_

"What?!"

"What?" Eddie asked her confused. First he was getting the books out of his locker after he failed to do so when he did not find Patricia by his locker and this.

"Nothing." She mumbled. She was really confused. She knew for a fact that Ben fancied KT, _not_ her so something here didn't add up… probably he went to post the note in KT's locker but posted it in Patricia's locker by mistake? But Ben had showed Patricia the note before going to copy it and post it in KT's locker.

She got over that thought and opened the other note that she had found. This was way more shocking than the other one, as it read:

_KT, I know you are the mystery note sender._

_ Do not make it so obvious… I do not want Patricia to find out about us._

_ Eddie x_

There was no way that Eddie would ever cheat on her, but this note clearly showed other.

"Hey Eddie, what is this?" she asked with tears brimming her eyes as she looked up at him.

"What? Why are you crying, what happened?" he asked her. A minute ago she seemed fine and now she is crying!

"You should know. You wrote it! I can't believe you!" she said as she handed him the note and waited for him to read it and explain.

"KT, I know you are the mystery note sender. Do not make it so obvious… I do not want Patricia to find out about us. Eddie" he read out loud his tone changing from surprised to shock with each word he read. "What? Where did you get this from? I never wrote this or any other note to KT!"

"Then who did? I found that note in my locker, and another one too, but that does not concern you." She replied.

"You got another one? What about? And who is it from? And how does it not concern me?" The American asked, saying out loud whatever came into his mind at that moment.

"Yes I got another one… from Ben, but I don't think that is was for me as I _know_ he likes KT, so it doesn't really concern you." Patricia said responding to each question in turn.

"Where is Ben now? I want to have a little _talk_ with him. First you two friends, then you two talking, what's next?"

"Eddie calm down. I'm not so sure that he sent it even though it has his name on it. Ben only signs his name not Ben R. like it was in the note." Patricia explained trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"Whatever, I still want to talk to him. Come on," he said grabbing her wrist gently and taking her along with him, "bring the notes with you. We're going to clear this mess up."

Eddie and Patricia went to the lounge and found Ben there and immediately went over to him.

"Benji, care to explain why you're sending notes to my girlfriend?" Eddie yelled. Thankfully in the lounge, there were only the Anubis House residents (except KT) and no other students at the moment.

"Sending notes to _your_ girlfriend? She was helping me write a note to KT. I wrote no note to her!" Ben said more calmly than Eddie. "And why would I do that? She's a great friend, but that's it. May I see the note?"

Patricia handed him the note and looked around the room to see if anyone else was following what they were talking about. Ben read the note and said the exact things that Patricia had told Eddie earlier; that he did not write it and he did not sign 'R.' after his name.

Across the room, Fabian couldn't help but look at his friends arguing over something. He got up and went to see what they were talking about. "Hey guys, what's the matter?" Fabian asked as he approached them.

Eddie was telling him his version of the story and when he was in the middle of it, Patricia rudely cut him off and told him how it actually happened. Fabian asked them if she could see the note and Ben handed it to him. Fabian was always the brains behind Sibuna and that meant that he was more than used to examining and analysing the clues and facts of the present mystery for multiple times.

"Ben, may I see your handwriting?" Fabian asked the Isis House resident.

"Here, but why?" Ben asked handing Fabian a business essay that was mostly marked by Ms. Denby's handwriting in red ink.

"Aha! Just as I suspected!" the Anubis geek said triumphantly.

"What?" the other three asked crowding closer around him.

"Ben didn't write this note." Fabian started and was interrupted by a loud 'ha' from Patricia. "The handwriting on this note is similar to Ben's but not his. Ms. Denby was trying to copy his handwriting, but for once, his messy handwriting came in handy. She does not know how to write messily, and therefore, she wrote this note." Fabian explained.

"Dude, you're a genius!" Eddie exclaimed happily. "Could you check this note as well? I'm sure that I didn't write it but Yacker here, begs to differ."

After a few minutes examining it, once again, Fabian confirmed that it was indeed the same handwriting.

"Isn't there some sort of law that says that you can't copy signatures or whatever?" Patricia asked Fabian since he was a geek.

"I specialise in Egypt-related history and sciences, not laws Patricia! Ask Mr. Sweet, he would know." Fabian replied.

"My brother studies law, if it helps," Ben offered, "and I heard him say that legally one can't copy someone else's signature. That's against the law, but let us asks Mr. Sweet. I'm sure he would know."

The four students went to Mr. Sweet's office and Eddie barged in without knocking, only to find Mr. Sweet dusting his certificates. "Dad, can you help us?"

"I don't recall saying enter or you knocking." Mr. Sweet said embarrasses that some of his students caught him dusting.

"You want us you go back out?" Eddie said motioning to the slightly open door.

"No, now how may I help you?" Mr. Sweet asked the foursome.

"There is a law about not copying someone's signature or something, no?" Eddie asked his father.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" The headmaster asked confused.

"You see, there is a teacher that does not like me and Patricia together, so she is trying to break us up by posting fake letters in Patricia's locker and fake emails on my laptop. She tried to copy _my _signature, but she failed at it, and also Ben's." Sweet-Junior explained to his father.

"Indeed that is against the law. Who is this teacher?" Mr. Sweet asked, not quite believing what his son was saying. His son was quite a troublemaker last year, however this year he seemed to be less troublesome…

"It's Ms. Denby."

"She is a dedicated teacher. How dare you say that?!" Mr. Sweet yelled. Ms. Denby was a new teacher at this school, but till now she proved to be a good teacher who good along very well with the students. It's bogus to hear students bring her praised reputation like that.

"But Mr. Sweet! She tried to break Eddie and me up! Don't you have CCTV cameras in every classroom of the school? Can't you check the footage please?" Patricia said pleadingly.

"Yes, in fact I do Ms, Williamson. You may return to your classes while I check the footage. Then I shall interrogate Ms. Denby and call all four of you in my office." Mr. Sweet replied already trying to find how to access the footage of the CCTV cameras.

The students left the headmaster's office and once they were outside of it, Patricia asked Ben whether he had posted the note in KT's locker or not. She didn't even finish her question because KT approached them and pulled Ben aside. Patricia flashed him a thumbs up sign, hoping that it would all work out. Fabian, Eddie and Patricia went to the next class- another lesson of Business Studies with Ms. Denby. Apparently one lesson a day for a Wednesday!

Meanwhile, Mr. Sweet looked at the footage and saw that what the students were saying was indeed correct. They weren't fooling him. He called Ms. Denby over the intercom just as she was about to start the lesson. She excused herself from the classroom and told the class to read page 211. The students in the class all wondered why Mr. Sweet called Ms. Denby over the intercom. Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and Ben all shared a smirk, while Eddie who was sitting next to Patricia, squeezed her hand in delight. Usually the headmaster comes himself in the classroom to speak to a teacher. When he called students over the intercom, it usually meant that they were in trouble.

Mr. Sweet interrogated the new teacher with tricky questions and when she did not admit to anything, he asked her to explain the footage. She obviously could not and turned red with embarrassment, that she had not realised that this school was equipped with the latest technology and security. It's England's most prestigious boarding school after all!

"You must apologise to the students involved and leave the school as soon as I can find a replacement." Mr. Sweet ordered. His last name is ironic here, as he was being neither sweet nor gentle, and she deserves it. He called the students over the intercom, who were at his door in a matter of a few minutes.

"Ms. Denby here has something to say to you." Mr. Sweet started for the teacher, trying to make it easier for her.

"I'm sorry I copied your signatures Ben and Eddie. Patricia and Eddie, I apologise for trying to break you two apart. I should go now." Ms. Denby muttered and went out of the door. A teacher has to swallow all of her pride when she is forced to apologise to her students.

The students thanked their headmaster for his help and in return, he said that Ms. Denby would no longer be teaching them as he asked her to leave. A new replacement was to be at the school in a few days, a week the utmost.

"So you didn't write the note?!" Patricia teased.

"Unbelievable Yacker, unbelievable!"

A week later, Ben and Eddie were somewhat friends while Ben and KT were happily together. Mrs. Andrews came back to teach at their school because Mr. Sweet informed her that now the students come first, not other things. Even though she didn't teach Business Studies, she still came back to teach at that school, and a new teacher, Ms. Johnson, was employed to teach Business Studies.

The week was passing by uneventfully until Eddie jumped to the wrong conclusion again. Jerome happened to stop by Trixie's locker to ask her for some notes that he hadn't copied, and surprisingly Patricia had.

"Patricia would you please make me the happiest guy in this school and give me the notes of French class that I missed yesterday?" Jerome said getting on one knee like he was going to propose to her. She told him to get up as he was embarrassing her and gave him the notes. He mock saluted her again before going to his next class. "Au revoir ma princess!"

"Yacker, what was all that about?" Eddie asked from behind Patricia. He had only witnessed Jerry calling Yacker 'princesse'.

'_Oh, not again!'_ Patricia thought as Eddie continued to ask her useless questions, but she had to admit, it's cute when Eddie gets jealous.


End file.
